Rinoa VS Garnet
by Aya10
Summary: Rinoa and Garnet meet up. These two don't like eachother, well let see what they got.


**My English is Second Language so please bare with me.**  
  
  
**Garnet VS Rinoa**  
  
In a restaurant somewhere in Final Fantasy world. Rinoa drag Squall along with her to the counter  
to order some food. A waitress look up and take there order, at the same time, Garnet and Zidane  
walking up to the counter to take the order as well. Zidane just want Garnet to eat some food that  
from the local shop for a change. Garnet accidentally bump Rinoa and apologized. The waitress then  
mention that they both look so much alike and if the girls are sisters. Garnet and Rinoa denied, they  
do know each other but has nothing in common.  
  
**Garnet**: I do not look like Rinoa, I have nothing like her at all. I am a Queen, not some troublesome  
kid that run away form home.  
  
**Rinoa**: Are you saying you're better than me? Give me a break. You're weakling, can't even do anything  
right. Always pass out AND you're **SELF-CENTRED!**  
  
**Garnet**: You should not talk! What about when you ran off on your own and try to defeat a sorceress  
with that fake bangle you bought? Not to mention you failed completely and others have to  
save you butt.  
  
**Rinoa**: Well, at least I'm trying to help them out. I do care about other people problems too! Unlike  
you, who alway thinking off yourselves. You only care about your darn being Queen and your  
darn mother who start the whole things.  
  
**Garnet**: I got the whole country to look after! You know how many people in my kingdom need me to run the  
country. I cannot just abandon them and run off some places.  
  
**Rinoa**: You did.  
  
**Garnet**: It was only because I want to find out who is responsible for making my mother into a bad queen.  
  
**Rinoa**: See? you only care for your personal problem.  
  
**Garnet**: That is not true. I do it for my kingdom sake. I am only sixteen but I got so many responsibility,  
unlike someone here who is seventeen but still act like a child.  
  
**Rinoa**: It's call "Carefree Spirit". I'm suppose to make people around me feel lively and cheerful.  
  
**Garnet**: I think they more likely paranoid at your childish act.  
  
**Rinoa**: Are you saying you're more mature than me. Well, let me tell you something. How can you be  
mature if you can't even take care of yourselves. You need to have someone look after you all the  
times. Prepare your meal, dress for you, making your bed, even that little girl Eiko who only  
a kid can take care of her selves. Eiko even have a better use than you in the battle field.  
  
**Garnet**: Well, for someone who need to take her "nap" during the day can sure talk big. Your skills  
are not that much of a use anyway. Your Limit break are all at random. The worst is that  
"Angel wings" of your and not to mention another 'random' spell casting, you can not be  
control at all. It really annoyed especially when you cast that darn 'Firaga' on Ruby dragon.  
  
**Rinoa**: Sure, but all of my spell doesn't cost anything. I don't have to draw those spell from enemies  
or refine them, it doesn't event take way my spell stock. Unlike your limit break..  
  
**Garnet**: It is call Trance...  
  
**Rinoa**: Whatever. Your trance is completely useless. Let point this out when your Guardian..  
  
**Garnet**: Eidolon...  
  
**Rinoa**: .....fine, your Eidolon were taken away, when you're on your trance mode the menu said "Eidolon"  
but you can't use it. What's the point if go on Trance(special skills). I can't see how Zidane  
can love someone so useless and selfish like you.  
  
**Garnet**: He like me the way I am. I did not force or ask him to, unlike you who force Squall to go your way.  
Let see...first time you met him, you ask him for a dance, he refuse and you take out your necklace  
then said "Look into my eye...you're...going...to...like...me". I cannot believe can someone be so  
stupid. Not only that you drag Squall out to the dance floor humiliated him, because he cannot dance.  
Worst than that you just leave him there.  
  
**Rinoa**: It's call personal charm, girl. I know you jealous because do don't have that charm.  
  
**Garnet**: I would not call that charm. I would call that 'flirt' and that is something I would never do.  
  
**Rinoa**: Right, I bet if look just like your mother the Queen. I'm sure all the guys will running after you.  
  
**Garnet**: Even so, male is not my main objective. It was my country that I do care most.  
  
**Rinoa**: So, Zidane fight his arse off for you and don't care about him? How cruel.  
  
**Garnet**: Leave him out of this. I do care about him, well, in a different way. I am not boy crazy like you,  
who go running to them. First you go off with Seifer then come to Squall. I wonder why Seifer dum..  
_*ahem*_ leave you. Should I try and point that out? I bet it your personality, Seifer got short  
temper, love war and do no have patient. So he can not handle your childish act and those no fighting  
your try to accomplish. I think Seifer did the right thing when her was trying to feed you to Adel.  
  
**Rinoa**: That's it! I had it. You're not better than me. You useless, weakling and you're not even a real royal  
blood. They adopt you. You're just some kid form the summoner village! I was created before you. I got  
my own skill, personal. Not a copy cat like you!  
  
**Garnet**: Me? Copycat!? Give me a break! All of us the Final Fantasy hero's girl alway look similar since FFVII.  
You know why?  
  
**Rinoa**: .....because be all cute?  
  
**Garnet**: NO!! Because we are design by some designer and made by the same developer. You, me, Tifa and Yuna are  
alike. Not to mention Yuffie, Selphie and Rikku. Well, Selphie is not really look alike but their  
personality do.  
  
**Rinoa**: Still, I was made before you. Even your game suppose to be the best FF serries on PS1, my FFVIII  
is still more popular than you. Have a look at these fanfiction.net for example over 5000 fic base on  
FFVIII you FFIX still behind.  
  
**Garnet**: That is because my game came after you.  
  
**Rinoa**: Even so, take a look at FFVII the fictions are still less than FFVIII.  
  
**Garnet**: Your point?  
  
**Rinoa**: Because the FFVIII fan like me more than you.  
  
**Garnet**: I think they like those boys from the game 100 times more than you. Let me tell you this, out there  
on the Internet, now many websites are made for hating me and how many are made for hating you?  
Result...is....you.  
  
**Rinoa**: Aggghhhh!!!!!_*transform into sorceress*_ Apocalypses!!!  
  
**Garnet**: Eeeiiee_*summon*_ Bahamut!!  
  
**Rinoa/Garnet**: Uh oh. Yaaaahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Squall and Zidane were sneak out the back and escape by the Ranarok.  
  
**Squall**: Man...I thought I wasn't going to make it.  
  
**Zidane**: Darn right.I'm not taking Garnet out to the local Restaurant anymore.  
  
**Apocalypses** plus **Mega flare**........I think I'm outta....._*BOOOOOOM*_ Ack! the author got hit as well.  
Thanks for reading this please tell me what do think.^__^;_*pass out*_  
  
**Aya.S**


End file.
